Alexis Star
Alexis Star '(Born "Alexis Charmaine-Penelope Jewel") was known to be "The Sweet Pea" due to the fact that she's been 5-time beauty pageant winner at age 5. She's also named "Lexi" for short cause to her it was kind of catchy to her and her family. During her time in Ponyville with her brother James, Princess Celestia gave her the honor of being the element of bravery. Also She was the first place winner in her high school talent show with her older brother, James. Family Relationships 'Jukebox James '- Lexi's 2nd big brother who she loves to hang out with most of the time. Sometimes she pulls a few pranks on him and he sometimes retaliates with punishable tickling. She always love singing with her brother,James. They do argue once a while. '''Emerald Storm '- Lexi's 1st big brother. She and Emerald like to play on some occasions but other occasions, they sit back, relax and enjoy a beautiful night of star gazing. They do play video games together or just hang out that the mall or the movies together. Ever since the day She was born,her brother,Emerald gave her a teddy bear that they always shared and played with together as kids. They do occasionally get into arguements with each other. ( Hey,that's what siblings to each other) 'Kaitlin Natasha '- The loving mother of her. She does tend to embarrass her maybe once or twice. The reason is because Kaitlin forgets noticing that she's being over protective. As much of a sweet pea Lexi is, She recently reminds her. She and her mother do have a very special mother daughter bond with each other even though they do have their disagreements or arguments once in awhile especially when it came to her eating or her grades in school. 'Travis Jewel '- The strict but loving father. He sometimes calls her "My little princess" or "Daddy's little girl" cause when Lexi was 4, His heart will always open up to her and gives her some friendly advice about courage and bravery He's really protective over her when it came to her dating. Even her dad can be strict with her,He always have a soft spot for his little girl, and He will always tries his best to make her happy when she's feeling upset or sad. Hobbies * Singing * Dancing * Playing with kids * Babysitting * Playing Guitar,Violin, and Piano * Hanging out with James * Playing video games with Emerald * Having special daddy-daughter time with her dad Trivia * She got her watch from James at the age of 4 and got her cutie mark at age 6 * She and the other members of her family were very lucky to have a lot of friends but sometimes gives James courage to be outgoing * Married to a stallion named Bright Star * She always sings her go to song "Tomorrow" from Annie when She's feeling upset. * There's only three other nicknames that her parents always calls her ever since she was a baby but she usually gets a little embarrassed about it when her parents say it in public. Those nicknames are "Lexypie" ,"Booby Scooby Scooby Dooby", and "Boo Boo Bear" * Her favorite colors are Pink,Blue,Purple, and Yellow. * Her favorite food is her dad's homemade macaroni and cheese. (He's a really great cook in the family) * She can be a very very very picky eater ESPECIALLY when it came to food she hates. * She can be a loud screamer when somebody scares her. * There's 3 lullabies that her parents usually does sing to her. that is "I love you" from "Barney & Friends", "You are my sunshine", and "Hush Little Baby". * Her favorite animal is a dog. * She is both a mommy's girl and a daddy's girl. She mainly spends a lot of time with her dad. * At age 19, her parents gave her a necklace that says "Our little princess" on there to always reminds her that she will always be their little girl no matter how far away she is or how old she gets. * Her birthday is February 18,1996. * She has a long lost twin brother,Vanilla Mint. She and her brother was separated at birth and given up for adoption but she was only one who stay with their parents. Personality She maybe the sweet pea but she usually begs to get what she wants (SHE'S THE YOUNGEST OF THE FAMILY. WHO KNEW?) she even uses the "Puppy dog" face for extra help. She's kind, loving, a little stubborn, jumpy, giggly and tends to get over-excited on something she likes or loves. But Don't get her mad. She does have a little temper just like her dad and also very sensitive like her older brother,James. She can be really shy when she starting something or doing something new but she will get comfortable after awhile. She always loves being around her family and she always puts her family first. Quotes * "HEY!" * "Pwease, Pwease, Pweeeeeeeeeease?" * "Are we there yet?" * "Big Brother, I've been looking all over for you. Can I have some money? * "Oh Sweet Celestia!" * "ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod" * "NOBODY/PONY MESSES WITH MY BROTHER!" * "Awwww it's so cute" * "Don't....Move" * "*Singsongy* Coming" * "Take it easy" * "What's that supposed to mean?" * "Yoo-hoo!" * "Brightstar. Where are you sweetie?" * "This is a joke right? This is a joke? Cause you know I told daddy...........OH GOD" * "James, why aren't you finding me more cash?" * " G'ah If you want some done right, gotta do it yourself" * "Don't you shush me!" * "Mommy, Mind if I sleep with you?" * "Awww Daddy stop you're blushing me" * "Poor rookie" * ''"You think you have what it takes? All I've seen you do is just cower behind your snot-nosed, stuck-up, hoity-toity friends. What can '''YOU do?"'' * "That's my brother" * "Can. We. GO!?" * "Oops........sorry" * ".................Wha?" * "Here we go again! CANNONBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL! * "Next stop, Ponyville" * "Yaaaaaaaaay!" * "Time to go go a-go go" * "Oh............BATHROOM!" * "Look out, Here I come!" * "YES! :)" * "Playing hard?" * "WHOA BABY!" * "In the words of Jesse Katsopolis, HAVE MERCY!" * "WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" * "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh boy" * "Let's go bro" * "Ha ha serves you right!" * "Daddy Please. No baby pictures. Besides.............*Whispers* There's a boy here" * "Root Beer is my top favorite" * "Ugh! what is this? This is not my fave-food. Or else I wouldn't be gagging. Like I am. Right. NOW!" * "Hi Mommy. I hear you're making a peach smoothie. Now that's what I call Peachy keen" * "Can I just say one thing? PIZZA VAN!" * "Oh yummy" * "Ah James can I come?" * "Yoo hoo. Fluttershy" * "Oooooh watch it there" Category:Original Characters Category:Mares Category:Earth Ponies Category:Female